DE-A 21 23 328 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,494 describe substituted benzonaphthyridines which are distinguished by marked inhibition of blood platelet aggregation. EP 247 971 and WO91/17991 disclose 6-phenylbenzonaphthyridines for the treatment of inflammatory airway disorders.